A Drarry Fanfic Muggle Edition
by klainelover120498
Summary: This is an AU timeline set in the muggle world. Follow Harry and Draco as they fall in love and their lives as they grow up. There are some abusive and mature themes in this including abuse and sexy times. Also some swearing. If you can handle these themes or feel that they may be too graphic for you to handle, do not read this story. Consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU timeline. This story is set in the muggle world. Same characters, just with a little twist. Everyone in this story is a muggle. There are some abusive and mature themes in this. This includes abusive punishments from Harry's uncle and absent/dead parents. There are also sexy times between the characters in this story. If you can handle these themes or feel that they may be too graphic for you to handle, do not read this story. Consider yourself warned.

I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling and Universal. I'm just playing with them.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

There once was a boy named Harry Potter. He was considered weird by all of the people he went to school with and by his abusive family. Both of his parents were murdered by a man when he was a baby. He is currently in middle school. He never had a friend growing up. That all changed with one conversation with a new kid. This kid was named Draco Malfoy. It was the end of the day as Harry saw him walking down the hall and was immediately attracted to him. Little did he know the new kid was thinking the same exact thing about him. Harry watched in shock and curiosity as the new kid approached him.

"Hi my name is Draco. What is your name?"

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So I'm new here and would love to have someone show me around."

Harry was so nervous but he said yes anyway. As they made their way down the hall, Harry talked about the different classrooms and the best way to get to all of Draco's classes. It turned out that they had all of the same classes except for one.

"So, do you want to come over to my place and hang out. I have all the new video games," said Draco nervously waiting for an answer.

"Um… I should really get home. The Dursleys don't like when I'm home too late."

"Oh. Really. Are you sure you can't come over for an hour?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Oh, awesome. We can walk there it isn't too far from here."

"Ok. Let me call them and then we can get going."

Harry was so nervous because he never knew what his uncle was going to say. It took a few seconds but his uncle picked up.

"_Hello, who the fucks this?"_

"Hello Uncle. I was wondering if I could go over to this new kid's house for an hour? I will be home in time to do the chores and cook dinner."

"_Oh, it's you. As long as you are able to do everything, then I don't care. If you don't, you know the consequences."_

Harry's face paled at the memory of the time he didn't complete one of the chores. He didn't walk quite right for several days after that. That damn belt. He calmed his nerves and spoke without stuttering.

"Of course Uncle. I know the consequences."

"_Remember one hour young man."_

As they were walking to Draco's house, Harry realized that they were in his neighborhood.

"I didn't realize you live in my neighborhood."

"Huh, I didn't realize that either."

"So how long have you lived here?"

"Me? Well, I've lived here since I can remember. My parents died when I was a baby so it's just been and my uncle Vernon, my aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That sucks."

"Thanks."

Draco sensed how much this was a touchy subject for Harry. So he did the only thing he could think of. He changed the subject.

"We just moved in."

"Oh really?"

"You really haven't noticed huh?"

"I don't get out much except for school and morning band practice. That starts at 6 in the morning. So it makes sense actually."

"Ya I guess it does"

Suddenly Draco stopped walking and motioned to his house. It was right next to Harry's.

"Well this is my house"

"Wow, we live right next door to each other!"

"That is so awesome. We can play video games all the time."

Suddenly Harry remembered his conversation with his uncle. And the belt.

"Oh shit. How long have we been walking?"

"I don't know. Let me check my phone. We left at 3 right?"

Harry nodded.

"We've been walking for about 10 minutes. Why?"

"I told my uncle I would only be out for an hour. I can't be late."

"Why what happens if you are late?"

Harry looked terrified and pale and said a bit too loudly,

"I just can't be late! Ok?"

Draco didn't know what brought on this sudden change in the only moments ago happy boy. He decided to change the subject again.

"Okay, we have about 45 minutes. Wanna come in and I can show you my awesome video games?"

Harry said quietly,

"Ok."

Draco led the way up the stairs. Harry noticed how quiet the house was.

"So your parents don't mind you having me over?"

"Well, my mother is a big CEO of this finance company. Whatever that means. My father is the owner of some bank somewhere in Europe. So they are barely home. The housekeeper has her days off Friday through Saturday because my parents tend to get home early on Fridays, meaning 5 or 6 and work from home on the weekends. To be honest, though, they probably would even notice if you were here. They tend to send me a text when they get home to let me know they got home safe and go straight to their offices to finish their work. I send them one when I get home. That's what the quick typing on my phone was."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

There was a lull in the conversation.

"So this is your room?"

"Yep"

The room was at least four times the size of his little attic bedroom. Huh, bedroom, if you could call it that. His room was just a mattress with a worn down chest of drawers. His uncle had the window bared so he couldn't escape. Always talked about how Harry was going to fly away on a broom off to a magical school somewhere. Man has always had a few of his screws loose. Draco's room in comparison was beautiful and huge in comparison. His windows had silver curtains with a green frilly pattern on the edges. His bed frame was made out of a dark wood. His bed had green blankets on it that looked so soft that he could fall asleep on them. The walls were some combination of silver and green. If that was even possible, he did not know. As he was looking at the dream-worthy room, he suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry. Earth to Harry. Are you still with me?"

"It's huge"

"I mean I guess"

"No, it's huge. My room looks nothing like this."

"I'd hate to see your room."

"Yes, yes you would."

Harry had that same sad expression on his face from earlier. Without thinking, Draco took Harry's face in his hands. They looked at each other. Both of them so nervous. They leaned into each other until their lips met. They were immediately drawn to one another. Every touch felt like fireworks. Draco's tongue brushed against Harry's lips, silently asking for entrance. Harry gasped, and Draco dove right in. The moment their lips touched was electric. Harry felt himself grow hard but he didn't care. This was his first kiss and he wanted to remember it. They separated when the need for oxygen was too much. They stared at each other both heavily panting for air. They both looked down and noticed their joint problems. Both impressed that they made each other like that.

Harry felt it phone buzz. It was a missed call from his uncle. He felt a wave of panic wash over him.

"Oh shit. I screwed."

Draco looked at his clock. It was 4.

"It's ok. We can talk tomorrow. I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"Thank you"

"See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Harry rushed out of the house. Thanking whoever was up there that we didn't run into anyone that could have made him any later. As he approached the front house of the Dursleys, he could imagine what was in store for him.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

To be continued. Thank you so much for reading. This is the first fanfic I have written in 7 years. Please feel free to review. Make sure to follow this story. That way you get updated when a new chapter for this story comes out. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

This is an AU timeline. This story is set in the muggle world. Same characters, just with a little twist. Everyone in this story is a muggle. There are some abusive and mature themes in this. This includes abusive punishments from Harry's uncle and absent/dead parents. There are also sexy times between the characters in this story. If you can handle these themes or feel that they may be too graphic for you to handle, do not read this story. Consider yourself warned.

I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling and Universal. I'm just playing with them.

The last chapter got pretty steamy ;). This chapter might be very triggering for some. There is physical and emotional abuse in this story. Consider yourself warned. Hope you like.

What he found when he got home, no one could have expected. As he entered the Dursleys' house, he noticed his uncle sitting down on the couch with a belt in his hand. His boner, that was only semi hard, was not completely gone.

"Hello Uncle. I am sorry I am late. I must have lost track of time. I um-"

"Get over here boy"

"Where is Auntie Petunia and Dudley?"

"They went out. We felt that it would be best for Dudley if he did not see this."

Harry was now even more terrified. He had been punished for not being good enough or making a mistake with cleaning the dishes or accidentally burnt food. These punishments were always food denial and harsh words but he has never been physically hit before. A shudder ran through him.

"Now boy! I want you on your hands and knees in front of me."

Harry did what he was told without question. Terrified what would happen if he did not. His pants were forcibly pulled down his legs.

"Now I want you to tell me exactly why I am punishing you."

"I came home after I told you I would."

"Exactly. You made us miss dinner because of your forgetfulness. Also do not even think I missed the disgusting erection you came into my home with. Now I must punish you."

Harry was even more terrified than he thought was possible. He thought he had hidden his secret so well. No one knew he was gay. Let alone his homophobic relatives. Well Draco now knew because of earlier.

"I am going to hit you on the ass with this belt. I will do this 10 times. When I am doing this, I want you to alternate between saying that you are disgusting and that you will never do this again. Am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle."

_Swat_

One. I'm disgusting.

_Swat,Swat_

Two. Three. I will never do this again and I'm disgusting.

_Swat,Swat_

Four. Five. I will never do this again and I'm disgusting.

_Swat,Swat._

Six. Seven. I will never do this again and I'm disgusting.

_Swat,Swat,Swat_

Eight. Nine. Ten. I will never do this again. I'm disgusting and I will never do this again!"

He was trembling now. The only thing that told him he was crying was the taste of salt in his mouth. He did not believe the things he was saying but he did not want to know what would happen if he did not say the things that his uncle told him to say. He was then pulled up and his pants were forcibly pulled back up.

"Now go to your room and do not make a sound until tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle."

He was then slapped in the face.

"I told you to not make a sound."

He quickly walked to his room without another sound. Quickly as he could with the burning he felt in his ass. Once he was in his room, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was so shocked that his uncle had not taken his phone away. He was even more surprised to see that he had received a text from Draco. He did not remember giving him his number.

"_I am sorry that I made you late. Hopefully I can make it up to you sometime. ;)_"

Harry started to cry.

"_Can I call you?_"

"_Of course._"

It only took a few rings before Draco picked up.

"_Hi._"

"Hi."

"_Harry why do you sound upset? What happened?_"

"My uncle. He hit me with his belt."

"_What?_"

"He- he pulled down my pants and hit my ass with his belt 10 times. He made me say that I am disgusting and that I will never be late again. He saw my boner. I'm not disgusting, am I?"

"_Hell no. You are not disgusting and neither was what we did._"

"I wish I could see you right now."

"_I know. You can see me at school tomorrow._"

"I can't wait."

"_I know. Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams._"

"Goodnight."

Harry ended the call and plugged his phone in. The pain in his ass had died down some. He could not wait until he saw those beautiful eyes and stunning blonde hair. That was the last image he had before he fell asleep.

To be continued. Thank you so much for reading. This is the first fanfic I have written in 7 years. Please feel free to review. Make sure to follow this story. That way you get updated when a new chapter for this story comes out. xoxo


End file.
